1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a projection apparatus and an operation method thereof and, more particularly, to a projection apparatus to detect an ID pattern and project an image, and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector is an optical device used to display still and moving images such as slide shows, video clips, and the like, by shining a light onto a projection surface. Projectors, such as over-head projectors (OHP) and beam projectors, allow multiple users in a room to view image content simultaneously.
Over the years, projectors have incorporated communications functionality to expand their capabilities. However, although conventional projectors may connect to multiple image sources, the projectors are capable of displaying content from only one image source at a time. For example, a projector connected to a computer and a smartphone may switch between the two image sources but not necessarily receive input from both devices concurrently.
Alternatively, a user could generate a composite image of the data coming from multiple sources, but the user would have to manually merge or juxtapose images together to create the composite image, which is not very convenient or practical.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple method to simultaneously project images from multiple image sources.